


Dirty Secret

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal, Exhibitionism, Female Solo, Masturbation, Semi-public masturbation, Sex Toys, Wendy deserves to be treated good for once, exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Wendy has a secret. A secret so secret she hardly allows herself to indulge in it. And for good reason as it could very easily ruin her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dirty Secret

Dirty Secret

The steps seemed to get longer and longer the more Wendy thought about what she was about to do and what she was doing. An itch- No. It wasn't an itch. Itches were a nuisance and would eventually go away. This was like a craving for chocolate; the longer she ignored it, the more intense it became until she finally caved in. And right now, she'd been ignoring it for quite some time. 

Luckily though, right now was the perfect time to give in. Right now being 3:18 am on a Sunday morning. When the bars have long been closed and no one's getting up for the morning work commute. The only time she could really cave in. Any other time could ruin her. 

Finally reaching her door, she fished out her keys and unlocked the door. At that moment, the lock was the loudest thing in the world. Heart thumping heavily in her chest, Wendy looked to make sure no one was out before quickly entering the apartment. She placed her hand on her chest to feel her heart but was quickly distracted by her exposed flesh. Both hands her were on her chest, working her way to her breasts she'd pulled the top of her dress down at the bottom of the stairs case. Her nipples were sensitive from the thrill of walking around exposed, even if it was just up the flight of stairs. 

Mustering all her self-control, Wendy pulled on her nipples one last time before letting them slip from her fingers, getting a hiss out of herself. She took a few deep breaths to center herself a little. There was a lot she had planned and she couldn't really afford to come from just the thought of masturbating on the balcony. No, that wouldn't subdue the need. Wendy took off her dress as she made her way into her bedroom. Underneath, she wore nothing, having stripped them off in her car as she left Token's house. He'd taken the time to throw a small gathering so she could get her foot in the door with some prestige people who could hopefully help her start her political career. 

A shudder went through Wendy at the thought of being caught and her reputation ruined. It's why she kept this her dirty secret, not telling a soul. Maybe later in life, when she owned a chunk of private land, would she share her desire for a little bit of exhibition.

The car ride back home had given Wendy plenty of time to decide what she wanted to do. She pulled open her bottom drawer, taking the whole thing out so she could reach the silk bag she hid inside. It wasn't that she was ashamed to have sex toys, she just didn't want people to know what type. Of course everyone knew Bebe had gotten her a silicone dildo as a birthday present, but as far as anyone knew, that's all she had. Wendy opened the bag and dumped the contents onto her bed, grabbing what she would need. Her heart pounded particularly hard as she grabbed the lube. Having it in hand seemed to make everything that much more real. 

She crawled onto her bed on shaky knees, excitement surging through her body. With a bit of lube coating her fingers, Wendy reached behind herself and rubbed her asshole a bit teasingly before dipping her finger inside. It wasn't much, but it still felt good. She reached deep inside herself, feeling the warm tissue, pressing in a few places she liked. Wendy knew that if she had a cock inside her, real or fake, she'd be able to feel it fucking her pussy on her finger tips. The thought drew a moan out of her. 

Wendy pulled her finger out and added more lube, this time getting her pointer finger. This time she inserted two fingers, feeling her rim stretch a little. She began panting as she fucked her ass with her own fingers. When she felt like she could be getting close, she pulled her fingers out, added a bit more lube, and reinserted three fingers. It felt like it had been a hot minute since she last took this much, but God she loved it. Wendy tried to hold in her moans, afraid she'd wake a neighbor and they'd be tempted to go on a walk, but they slipped out as light gasps and grunts. 

When she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, Wendy stopped, pulling her fingers free. She took a few deep, labored breaths before reaching for the plug she'd pulled aside. Normally, Wendy wouldn't use hard materials such as glass or metal, preferring the flexibility of silicone that allowed her to wear it a long time. However, Wendy knew she wasn't going to last long, so she'd chosen a medium sized glass plug. She found the cold glass to be erotic as it slid in, the smooth material and weight seemed to make the process easier. 

With it fully in, Wendy gave herself a moment to calm down before checking herself out in the mirror. She knew she was attractive, using her petite features to her advantage. Tonight she'd gone super feminine, having her hair stylized and make up on to accent her features. Though chunks of hair were coming out of her updo, and she'd rubbed her eyes driving home that it smeared her eyeliner and shadow. Her lipstick, which she'd kept up on all night, had started to smear a bit around her mouth. God, she looked as wrecked as she was about to be and it just seemed to turn her in more. Wendy turned around to check out her plug. The nice thing about being petite meant she didn't have enough of an ass to cover the plug inside her, still she pulled one cheek aside to get a better look. Her ass being exposed, even the inside seemed to turn her on more. She could feel her pussy dripping down her legs and she hadn't even began to touch herself.

It was too much. Wendy let go of her ass and opened the door that led to her bathroom to grab her robe. She wasn't planning on wearing it, but having it close just in case someone thought 3am was a good time to go for a jog with a dog gave her comfort. She grabbed it before grabbing a dildo off her bed and made her way to the balcony, each step sending waves of pleasure through her as the plug moved inside her. Heart thumping so hard she couldn't hear, Wendy opened the sliding door and stepped out into the warm summer air. Despite the temperature, Wendy's nipples hardened. She almost couldn't believe she was doing this. 

One of her chairs sat in the corner. Wendy had done this on purpose. A tree blocked half her balcony from view, giving her a vantage point to only have to watch one direction for people coming towards her. She carefully sat in the chair, the rough material on her flesh exciting her more, and draped her robe over the arm. Once she was sure no one was out and only the sound was the buzz of electricity could be heard with the occasional AC unit, Wendy rested a leg on the opposite arm from the robe, exposing herself to the night.

The adrenaline was back with a full force and aided her in exploring her body. The minute a finger grazed her wet clit, Wendy had to hold back a moan, instead turning it into a deep breath out. Just the tiny touch had her on edge. Not wanting to finish before fully executing her plans, Wendy reached for her dildo and gingerly inserted it. The sensation was so good, she had to cover her mouth, moaning loudly as the silicone slid past the ridge of the plug in her ass. She felt like she could almost orgasm from that alone. Almost. 

Once she felt not quite as full, Wendy began shallow trusting the dildo into her. Not wanting to cum to fast, Wendy punched her nipples, one at a time, to try and keep herself on edge. The sensation was enough to distract herself momentarily from the feeling of being so full and so exposed. She imagined someone else doing it, someone else whispering in her ear she's a filthy woman as they pinched abd pulled on her nipples. She imagined them reaching down and touching her clit, rubbing it lightly, teasing and edging her, while pointing out how exposed she was. How the clear glass and silicone gave everyone a look at her most intimate parts.

The familiar pressure built up in Wendy's abdomen but she did nothing to stop it this time. Instead, she began rubbing her clit harder, keeping the dildo to shallow but deep and hard trusts, feeling it rub against the plug. She was close, so close. Wendy shifted her hips just enough to push against the plug, making it feel like it was penetrating her deeper. 

That pushed Wendy over the edge. 

She came hard letting out a choked gasp as he tried to hold back her moan which caused her breath to get stuck in her lungs. Her blood rushing through her ears deafened all other sounds, even her own heart which seemed to stop beating anyways. Her muscles tensed which seemed to set off another orgasmic wave as she felt the toys inside her press into her sensitive flesh. Despite all this, her hands kept moving, helping her orgasm wreck through her, drawing out as much as it could.

Finally, when her body had nothing left to give, she stilled. Her lungs tried to take in a deep breath, that just wouldn't come. Instead, Wendy concentrated on her breath, taking short shallow breaths until she was able in breath normally. Her ears rang as her heart began pumping blood back through her body. Despite her efforts, the muscles in her vigina and ass still gripped the toys inside her, pulsing with her heartbeat. Every so often, it would send another wave of pleasure through her body. 

With one final deep breath, her body calmed down as all the energy was zapped from her. She gave herself a moment to relax before pulling the dildo out, getting up, and putting her robe on. She needed a shower, the slickness between her thighs demanded it. There was no way she'd be able to lay down and sleep with such a mess. As she walked back into her apartment, the uncomfortableness of the plug made itself known. She made a plan to relax in the shower and remove it then. Then she'd clean up and have a good night's sleep, having been so thoroughly satisfied. 

As the water washed over her sensitive skin, Wendy allowed herself to wonder briefly if she'd be able to confide in someone this perverted side of herself so she could be pampered after such an orgasm. Maybe one day, until then she was satisfied doing it herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads. It's a very niche story so it's not everyone's cup of tea. But still! I hope whoever made it this far like it!


End file.
